


What a look

by Garance



Series: My english works [11]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Bruce Has Issues, Bruce Needs a Hug, Dark Clark, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Translation in English
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 21:18:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13532745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Bruce can not stand the glare on him anymore. Clark's.





	What a look

What a look

  
Bruce feels the warmth of Clark's eyes on him. It's horrible. He can not stand the feeling of surveillance hovering over him. . He feels like Clark is everywhere. Wherever he goes or on his body. He lives with Clark's eyes every day. Somehow, he finds it normal. He had killed Clark, so he had to watch him to prevent him from making the same mistake. But somewhere else, something was screaming that Clark was after him and was watching him as he looked for the right moment.

  
At the Hall of Justice, even under his costume, his skin was brimming with the intensity of the fiery gaze upon him. He had to talk to Clark before catching a fever or something like that. At home, even when he was hiding in the darkness of the night, he felt the pair of eyes resting on his body, and he could not stand it anymore. He was hardly sleeping because of this new paranoia, he was waiting for the moment when his wounds caused by inattention would kill him. He really had to talk about it before he went crazy.

  
In spite of himself, Diana had noticed his paranoid actions and the redness on his cheeks. She wanted him to explain what was happening but he could not explain to her that Clark was watching his buttocks 24 hours a day ! Diana had forced him to sit in front of her in a room of the Hall of Justice, but he still had not said a single word. He saw Diana's hand resting on the Lasso of Truth, and he was very afraid of having to reveal the truth. His lips opened and he explained everything to the amazon. Diana had been fast.

  
Shame was covering him now. Diana smiled playfully and seemed to be thinking about something, which he suspected would not please him. Diana tidied her lasso before leading it to Clark's quarters, he was hoping Clark would not be around so he would not have to face him. Unfortunately, his bad luck prevailed in his luck, and Diana left him with the Kryptonian as she left. In his head, Bruce was looking for ways to escape but he was paralyzed on the spot, he could not do anything while Clark stared at him with a smirk, almost perverse.

  
Bruce felt his breathing and heartbeat accelerate as his skin warmed again and his cheeks covered with red. He was all to Clark now, wasn't he? A hand wrapped around his waist, he could not do anything, still paralyzed on the spot. Lips rested on his. He wondered if he was willing, but he did not find the answer as a hand slipped into his boxer to knead his buttocks. He moaned in the kiss, he kept his eyes closed, refusing to see what was happening. He was getting fucked by Superman. He tried to pull back, to escape the grip, but Clark took his chin between his fingers, cutting the kiss, and forced him to look at him, his eyes burning with desire. Bruce shivered. He did not want that. He felt tears close in his eyes but he did not want to cry in front of the man who, theoretically, raped him.

  
Bruce, despite his trembling, managed to raise his arm and hit Superman's cheek, releasing the hold, allowing him to start running towards the door. Unfortunately, Clark was far too fast and was already standing between him and the door. Bruce gritted his teeth, realizing he was really in the shit. Clark rested his hand on his chin, before kissing him savagely, contrasting with the sweetness that had come earlier. Bruce felt the cold on his skin, he looked down and saw Clark's hand tearing his clothes. He really did not want it to happen like that, he did not want to be raped, he did not want Clark to do that...

  
Bruce let tears roll down his cheeks, his soul broke, his body ached, his mind would die. Clark was killing him. Superman released his lips before taking it by the throat and pinning it against the wall. Clark spread Bruce's legs, who was trying in vain to push him away as tears burned his face. Superman returned a first finger in him, bringing a cry of pain, a second joined his body, blood began to flow on his thighs. Bruce felt like he was dying, he hated everything he was doing, he hated his bad luck, but he could not hate Clark. A third finger, and his legs began to tremble, he could not stand it anymore, his body gave way under him. Clark removed his fingers and Bruce fell to the ground. Clark reached out to him, but Bruce screamed, he did not want it to go on, he wanted someone to save him from the despair that accompanied him day and night.

  
His wish was granted. In less than a second, he was in Barry's arms, who put him in Arthur's arms. His vision was blurred, but he could see Diana passing the Lasso around Clark and doing the morals to him, while she had kryptonite in the other hand. Arthur placed him in the infirmary and gently passed cream in his privacy. Bruce felt himself disappear, his eyes became glassy, his body was limp, his mind was dim. All his senses seemed inactive, he was lost in a mist of shame and despair. Without him realizing it, Arthur sat next to him and tried to comfort him by gently caressing his back.

  
Bruce, who had stopped crying, dropped into Arthur's arms and put his head against the chest of the Atlantis. After a few minutes, Bruce looked at Arthur's blue eyes and unwittingly started crying again. Arthur grimaced, he was not the best to comfort people, so he kissed Bruce to try to calm him down. The kiss was sweet, very sweet. Arthur put a hand on Bruce's cheek to wipe his tears while the other passed behind Bruce's back to bring him closer and warm him up.

  
Arthur kissed the top of Bruce's head, who was trembling in his arms, still crying. Barry and Victor returned to the infirmary, Arthur did not want them here, not when their leader was like this, but he could not do anything about it. Barry was added to the hug and Victor tried despite his natural coldness. Diana returned to the room, and Arthur saw the remorse on her face, the shame and melancholy in her eyes, her lips tightly squeezed between them. She smiled at seeing them, her eyes starting to shine, Arthur invited her to join them even if he thought it ridiculous. She clung to them, and against his skin, Arthur felt the tears stop.

  
End


End file.
